Three Endings
by Leveragelover
Summary: Three different ways I wished the season finale would've went :


A/N: Three diffrent endings for The Last Dam Job :) I don't own Leverage_  
><em>

_Three endings_

**End 1**

"Nate I know right now isn't the best time but I need to tell you something" Sophie looked down

"What is it Soph?" Nate couldn't tell what was wrong with her

"I'm...uh...I'm pregnant" Sophie stuttered

Nate felt his eyes widen and he grinned. "Sophie that's...that's" He couldn't even find words. He leaned over and kissed her passionately. Sophie pulled away with tear filled eyes and she put a hand on his chest. "Sophie that's fantastic"

"You think?"

"I do Sophie" Nate murmured, "I get another chance"

"I was so worried on how you were gonna take it" Sophie shook her head

"Shush" Nate whispered and he kissed her again moving closer to pull her in his arms

"Nate" Sophie breathed

Nate pulled away to look at her. "These pasts few months have been about consequences...not all consequences are bad"

"I'm glad you think so" Sophie smiled. She kissed him again taking her time, letting everything sink in.

"Yo Nate!" Hardison yelled. Nate didn't break away from the kiss

"Nate!" Parker screamed. Nate still didn't move.

"Nate and Sophie!" All three of them screamed. They looked back at them for a second but didn't acknowledge them. They ran over to them in frustration.

"What the hell I was trying to ask you if we could keep the bat cave" Hardison panted

"Sorry I'm busy" Nate said turning around to kiss Sophie again

"Your just makin' out with Sophie" Hardison said confused

"We're celebrating" Was all Nate replied

"Aren't we supposed to celebrate as a team?" Hardison asked

Nate gave up and turned to look at Hardison, not letting to of Sophie. "That's not what we're celebrating"

"Nate don't annoy him" Sophie chided. "I'm pregnant"

"What?" The three responded in unison

"Congratulations Sophie" Eliot smiled

"That's awesome now we'll have a baby thief" Hardison said in a tone similar to 'you got us a bat cave'

"Is Nate the dad?" Parker asked innocently

"Yes Parker Nates the dad" Sophie looked at him with a smile

"Group hug!" Hardison said opening his arms up. They all hugged each other, Nate pulling back because of the strain on his shoulder. They all walked off still screaming and hollering about bat caves and babies.

**End 2**

"I have plans" Nate smiled

"What kind of plans?" Sophie looked at him

"Big plans" Nate sat up and situated himself on one knee. He saw Sophies eyes widen in surprise and she looked at him hopefully. "Sophie Devereaux, will you marry me?" Nate pulled out a small box from his jacket and opened it.

"Yes!" She didn't bother to grab the ring instead she slammed her lips into his. He kissed her back pulling her close.

"Here you go" Nate slipped the ring on her hand.

"It's perfect" Sophie looked down at it, "you didn't steal it did you?"

"No I bought it. I figured it would be nice for you to have a piece of jewelry that was truly yours...and from your husband" Nate grinned at the last part

"I've been waiting 13 years to hear those words" Sophie murmured resting her head on his chest

"Yo Nate!" Hardison yelled

"What?" Nate yelled back

"Can we keep the bat cave?" Hardison asked

"I can't have you guys running around down their while I'm trying to plan a wedding" Nate yelled back

"Why in the world would you be planning a wedding" Hardison asked as the three of them ran over

"Well because I'm getting married why else?" Nate shrugged

"You and Sophie are getting married?" Parker screamed in excitement

"Yes Parker" Sophie smiled

"Took you guys long enough" Eliot teased

"Can I be the bridesmaid?" Parker asked jumping up and down in excitement

"I'm happy for you guys...but can we keep the bat cave?" Hardison asked

"No Hardison" Nate said before kissing Sophie again

"There plenty of time for that later, I want to go eat" Eliot smirked

"You guys can go eat Nate and I have plans"

Parker rolled her eye giving Sophie a knowing smile. "Have fun"

**End 3**

Sophie broke the kiss to breathe and she heard Hardison and Eliot arguing in the background.

"I love you Soph" Nate murmured.

Sophie looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "I love you too Nate" She kissed him again more passionately this time. "So much"

"I've loved you for so long" Nate whispered

"Natttteeeee!" Parker and Hardison screamed.

"What?" Nate yelled back annoyed

"Can we keep the bat cave?" Hardison asked

"No we are not keeping the cave!" Nate yelled back

"See I told you!" Eliot jabbed his finger at him

"Don't be so hasty man. Two words: Eliot signal"

"What about the Parker signal?" Parker cried out in excitement

"Or the Sophie signal!" Sophie suggested

"Don't forget the Nate signal!"

"You don't get one cause you ain't letting me keep the cave" Hardison shot him a glare

Sophie rolled her eyes and turned to Nate. "So big plans?"

"You'll see soon enough" Nate kissed the side of her head


End file.
